fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Tapu Precure
Tapu Precure! (カプ プリキュア Kapu Purikyua) Tapu Precure! is a fanseries created by Kodama Maverick. The fanseries is a crossover between Pokemon Sun and Moon and Precure. The cures are based on the Alola guardian deities. Plot List of Tapu Precure Episodes Long time ago, warriors called Norse Pretty Cure would fight monsters and save the world from evil. But 5 years later, a new evil appears in Tokyo, We meet a 16 year old girl named Koyuki, she just moved to Tokyo from Iwate. A mysterious person named Marshadow gives her a CureBrace to transform into Cure Koko. Later on she meets Aizawa Rena, a girl who's a spoiled girl, Murakawa Sophie a beautiful girl, and Miki Homura from Yugo High School Cures Kosaka Koyuki/Cure Koko (小坂 コユキ) Voiced by Ayahi Takagaki She moved to Tokyo from Iwate Prefecture. She transforms into Cure Koko (キュア コケコ) with the power of lightning Aizawa Rena/Cure Lele (相沢 レナ) Voiced by Sora Tokui An energetic loli and is an idol. She transforms into Cure Lele (キュア レレ) with the power of cuteness Murakawa Sophie/Cure Fini (村川 ソフィ) Voiced by Haruka Yamazaki The school president and is rich. She can comfort Koyuki if she gets upset. She transforms into Cure Fini (キュア フィーニ) with the power of water Miki Homura/'Cure Bulu (美希 ほむら) ''Voiced by Yu Asakawa She's the hothead of the four. Like Koyuki, she can be annoyed but a little more quickly. She transforms into Cure Bulu (キュア ブル) with the power of fire Mascots '''Marshadow - the series main mascot. She's pretty much the equivalent of Maverick. She was cursed by Necro years prior to the story. Voiced by MaverickYveltal Tapu Koko (カプ コケコ) - Koyuki's mascot. He's pretty energetic and sometimes childish. His favorite food is anything that Koyuki's mom serves. His human name is Takeru Kodama. Voiced by Daisuke Ono Tapu Lele - Rena's mascot. Much like Rena, she also has a loli personality Voiced by Megumi Han Tapu Fini - Sophie's mascot. Much like Sophie, she also has an elegant and gentle personality Voiced by Rina Sato Tapu Bulu - Homura's mascot. Much like Homura, they're both lazy and laidbacked Voiced by Unshou Ishizuka Villians Mosquito - He is this buff looking man with the head of a mosquito Voiced by Shinya Hamazoe Beauty - She is considered to be the "Fake" white lady Voiced by Chinatsu Akasaki Boogie - He is a funky electric looking dude with cords as arms Voiced by Junichi Suwabe Necro - The one who cursed Maverick into becoming Marshadow. He then cursed Takeru into Tapu Koko Voiced by Nobuhiko Okamoto Locations Tokyo - the city that Koyuki moves to Yugo High School - the school that the girls attend Tapu Hideout - a personal secret hideout designed by Marshadow for the crew Items CureBrace- The cures transformation item Trivia * This is MaverickYveltal's 2nd pokemon Precure crossover series in 3 years * This is the first fanseries that MaverickYveltal plays a major character in the series Category:Fanseries Based On Real Life Game Series Category:MaverickYveltal's Fanseries